I Meant To Do That
by MaraJadeJediMaster
Summary: A reposting of the songfic. Jaina/?. Jaina's getting married...but to who?


**I meant to do that**

**Disclaimer….don't own the song, or star wars…never have never will.**

**I am purposely not revealing the name of the person in question until near the end of the fic, so don't you be scolding me over using "He" too much…lol..just kidding..**

**This is another older song fic that had to be deleted.**

Today was the day. He had been waiting for it as long as they'd known each other. He couldn't believe it was finally here. He took a sip from a hip flask before he left the change room. Music started, and it was his turn to go. He walked through the doors and saw Tahiri waiting for him. He took her arm and they proceeded to walk down the aisle. Once they got to the end of the aisle they split off, Tahiri going to the left, and him going to the right. They both sat down and the music started. .

_A rose in a box, wrapped up in dreams  
A card that explains, how much your love means  
A table for two, with soft candle light  
The words " I love you", some where in the night_

He stood with the rest of the crowd. He turned to see a beautiful Jaina in her white wedding dress walking down the aisle with her beaming father Han. He stared as long as he possibly could until Jaina was in front with her waiting groom, and Master Skywalker who was officiating the ceremony. Jaina had her hair done in an elaborate hair do. He didn't know if she had ever been as beautiful as she was today.

_I meant to do that  
Does that mean a thing  
If you wanted song  
Then I meant to sing  
I'd give you the world  
If you gave mine back  
What I didn't do  
I meant to do that_

He suddenly felt a hand on his arm. He turned to see Kyp Durron staring at him.

"Its going to be okay you know. She won't leave us. I feel the same way you do. I loved her too."

Kyp seemed pretty certain of this, but he wasn't sure.

The ceremony was beginning. He had to stay strong, for his own sake.

"Brothers and sisters, we are joined today with the Force as our witness to join in Matrimony Jaina Solo, and Jagged Fel."

He sat there trying to keep it together as he saw Jag smiling at her, and Jaina smiling back. This wasn't supposed to be happening...he was supposed to be up there instead of Jag. Jacen was supposed to be his best man, not Jag's. Everything was wrong…all wrong.

_Late in the night, nothing to say  
Maybe a call, to talk anyway  
A letter or two, with some words that rhyme  
To promise to love you, from now and all time_

All these thoughts ran through his head, and before he knew it the wedding was over. Jaina and Jag were walking down the aisle arm in arm. He had lost her…she was out of his reach forever. He thought back to where it al went wrong…she needed him, and he left her. She could have been his, but he abandoned her…and for that he could never forgive himself.

_I meant to do that  
Does that mean a thing  
If you wanted song  
Then I meant to sing  
I'd give you the world  
If you gave mine back  
What I didn't do  
I meant to do that_

Putting on a brave face for the reception was possibly the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. From the moment he met her he knew they were destined to be together. If it hadn't been for the Vong war they would have been too. The vong war had ruined more things than anyone realized. It ruined planets, families, homes, and in the case of himself and Tahiri Veila—potential relationships that could have stood the test of time.

_Hold on to the love you gave, until the end of time  
And love you more every day, until you know that…._

The newly weds walked over to him, and Jaina wrapped her arms around him in a big hug.

"Thank you for coming Zekk." She whispered in his ear. "You have no idea how much Jag and I appreciate it."

Zekk extended his arm and shook Jag's hand. He gave Jag a look that had one message…take care of her.

"Zekk, Jag and I will be leaving shortly; I just wanted to thank you again. I'll be in touch with you after we get back. Maybe you and I can go spar sometime." She said

"I'd like that." Zekk said trying to keep it together and mask his emotions.

_I meant to do that  
Does that mean a thing  
If you wanted song  
Then I meant to sing  
I'd give you the world  
If you gave mine back  
What I didn't do  
I meant to do that_

The newly weds had left. The rest of the people who were remaining were either cleaning up, or getting drunk. Zekk had resisted drinking at the reception, since he didn't know if he could control himself once he started drinking. Now that they were gone, he had no reason to stick around. He left the hall, and walked down the street to a bar that he had been into a few times called "The Rowdy Bantha". He walked in, sat down, and looked over to see Kyp Durron sitting there drinking.

"Guess misery loves company." Kyp said

_What I didn't do_

_I meant to do that…._

_the end_


End file.
